In health-related appliances or other similar devices having integrated cameras, it may be desirable to provide a user-controllable privacy option to turn off the camera, for example, during discrete moments. Such appliances may be amenable both to routine cleaning by the user as well as more extensive cleaning, for example, when the appliance is refurbished for a new user. The home environment typically may lead to the collection of dust, vaporous substances, and so on, that may be deposited, for example, in deep or narrow crevices of the appliances, which potentially may provide constraints or limitations on the physical design of health appliances. Complex or overly sophisticated solutions for such issues may be impractical for in home-health applications.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, if considered appropriate, reference numerals have been repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding and/or analogous elements.